gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reuniting the Family
For the mission in GTA San Andreas, see Reuniting the Families. Reuniting the Family is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Michael De Santa. Overview Alone in his mansion, Michael falls asleep while watching a movie. When he awakes, Jimmy has appeared. Jimmy first apologizes for spiking Michael's drink, then proceeds to blame his father for Jimmy's own shortcomings before ultimately admiting that he misses his dad. He also tells Michael that Amanda is having sex with Fabien 18 hours a day and starts getting tired about it. Motivated, Michael decides to reunite his family. Father and son drive to the nearby Bean Machine, where they find Amanda and Fabien. Fabien dismisses Michael and insults Amanda. Irate, Michael grabs the FruitBook laptop of a nearby patron and smashes it into the yoga instructor's face. Amanda is initially angry at Michael, but then admits that she misses him. She asks that they seek counselling. Michael agree. Amanda tells Michael that she'll meet him at the office of Dr. Isiah Friedlander. She then helps off a groggy Fabien. Next, Michael and Jimmy go to find Tracey. She is at Blazing Tattoo on Vinewood Boulevard, where she is begging Lazlow Jones to be allowed to reappear in Fame or Shame; he says he will do so if she gives him a blow job. At this point, Michael and Jimmy appear. Michael, outraged by what he's just heard as well as Lazlow's previous actions in the mission Fame or Shame, attacks Lazlow, forcibly piercing Lazlow's nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis on Lazlow's chest or back (player's choice). Finally, Michael cuts off Lazlow's pony tail. Tracey, impressed by her father's devotion, agrees to go with he and Jimmy. Michael and his children drive to the home of Dr. Friedlander, where Amanda is waiting. In the ensuing therapy session, Michael and Amanda become progressively more angry with each other while Jimmy and Tracey studiously ignore their parents' yelling. While little seems to be resolved in the session, once back outside Friedlander's office, Amanda agrees to return home and give their marriage another shot. Michael drives his family home, at which point the mission ends. Mission objectives *Go to Bean Machine. *Go to the tattoo parlor. *Go to Dr. Friedlander's office. *Go back to Michael's house. Gold Medal Objectives Time - Complete within 10:30 Trivia *The mission name is a reference to the mission from GTA San Andreas "Reuniting the Families". *At the beginning of the mission cutscene when Michael turns on the TV, the movie he is watching is clearly made within L.A. Noire, as demonstrated by the vehicle and Cole Phelps walking down the stairs. L.A. Noire is a 2011 game published by Rockstar Games. *Michael tells Jimmy that he will probably be dead in a few weeks. This foreshadows the choice B ending of GTA V. *Each member of the De Santa Family will bleed out if shot even once by any weapon. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 50 Reuniting the Family|Reuniting the Family Walkthrough de:Familienzusammenführung es:Reuniendo a la familia Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V